Darkness
by BlackCat46
Summary: One night, Trudy wakes up and hears her baby laughing. When she goes to see why, she sees her child and the last person she expected to see. Very AU from House Of Anubis. (R&R, OOC.)


Darkness.

That's all that went through Trudy's head. It was five minutes to midnight. Her husband was sleeping heavily next to her, completely in his own world. She smiled, happy that he could be oblivious to the night.

Her eighteen month old baby girl was asleep in the room next door to hers. At the strike of midnight, she heard her daughter. But instead of tears, it was giggles. The baby had woken up and started giggling.

She went to see to her baby. She saw her lying on her back, laughing like some one was tickling her.

"Rosie? Are you alright, precious?" Trudy went to her giggling baby and lifted her. "Hello, darling."

The baby cooed at her mother and put her little fist in her mouth, causing her mother to laugh. Trudy took the little baby and made to carry her to see her dad. Trudy found an old woman standing in the doorway.

"Hello, ma'am. Are you OK?" Trudy asked politely.

"Put the baby down." The woman whispered, her voice dry and rasping.

"I'm sorry, but I won't put my baby down." Trudy said.

"Put her down, Miss Trudy. Put the child down." The woman rasped evilly.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." Trudy held her baby.

The baby started wiggling toward her, giggling and holding out her arm.

"The baby does. Don't you, my lovely?" The woman cooed. Rosie goo-ed at the woman.

Trudy said "I don't know you, and if you keep this up, I will have no choice but to call the police."

The woman said "Ask your baby what she thinks of that. She might not like it if you ask me to leave."

Trudy looked at her baby. "Rosie, do you want this lady to stay?"

The baby cooed, nodding a bit. Trudy looked stunned.

"Rose doesn't take to so many people. She has to know them quite well before she wants them to stay. How many times have you been with her?" She asked angrily.

"Every night since her birth. She's lovely, why do you think she sleeps a lot? She's always happy. Because I'm here in the night to run a finger down her little spine to keep her happy."

"Who are you and why have you been visiting my baby and why haven't I seen you before?" Trudy asked her.

"I've lived here for all my life. And I sit with you every single day. I remember when you told that husband of yours you were expecting. I remember all the shopping you two did. She's been a big part of all our lives, Trudy. Do you remember the attraction you had to this place?"

Trudy nodded, her daughter smiling.

"I remember, it reminds me of my childhood home. This is like my bedroom from when I was tiny. My new room is like my parents' old room. I remember the kitchen in this place being like the one I used to have. It's all just like it was."

Trudy smiled, remembering.

"And do you remember your parents?" The woman asked.

"Of course. I remember. My mother was thirty seven when I was born. I'm thirty eight now, eighteen months after my lovely baby was born. My mum would be 75 now. My dad would be 76."

"How do you think I got here? I grew up in this house, like you." The woman said.

"My mum grew up... here. Oh goodness me. Is that how you know me? My baby?" Trudy asked in shock.

"Of course. Rosie looks like you, my love." The woman spoke to her.

"Are you... but that's not possible. My mum's dead. My dad too."

"We may be dead, my lovely, but I have ways to talk to your baby. You've grown up into a lovely woman. You're a good wife and mother. But your Rosie has known me."

With that, the woman vanished. Trudy stood gawping and her baby played with her fingers.

Trudy looked at her daughter and kissed her cheeks. The baby put her fingers to Trudy's lips and Trudy pretended to bite them. The baby giggled, then took her fingers back and went back for more.

They played that game for a little while. Then Jasper came in.

"Trudy, are you trying to eat our baby's fingers?" He asked her.

"No, she's trying to feed me." Trudy answered. Rosie giggled.

Then the baby picked up Trudy's hand and started gum-chewing on her finger.

"Is that nice, darling? Does baby like Mama's fingers?" Trudy cooed while Jasper fell about laughing.

The baby smiled, putting Trudy's finger right into her mouth and sucking.

"That nice, my lovely?" Trudy asked.

Jasper said "Watch out, Trudy, she might be so hungry, she'll eat you up."

Trudy giggled a little. "No, I'll just end up finger-less."

The baby dropped her mother's finger. Trudy leaned forward and kissed the baby's nose.

"Gotcha, baby." She said happily.

Jasper crouched next to them and kissed them both.

"My little lovelies." He said happily.

Trudy laughed. The baby tried to lean forward to kiss her mum. Trudy let the baby kiss her and the whole family had a kiss session.


End file.
